Última Mea Culpa
by Light Sunshine
Summary: Lo único que importaba mientras Sid me recuesta en la camilla contigua a la de ella, es que por ningún motivo la dejaría.


**Éste hace tiempo que lo hice, ojalá les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Última Mea Culpa<em>**

Y es tarde. Es imposible remediarlo. Ya no…

Pero claro, si vas a esta velocidad y hay pocas posibilidades de poner el freno, pues si: es imposible salir. Y las opciones de detenerte eran pocas, escasas –por no decir nulas-, aunque quizás exista una mínima oportunidad de resultar exitoso y triunfante de esto y poder mirarla nuevamente a los ojos.

Pero todo depende de lo que ocurra a partir de ahora…

A todos aquellos que conozco he oído –que hayan pasado por esto-, sólo tienden a arrepentirse. Arrepentirse de errores cometidos en algún momento anterior y a enumerarlos mentalmente, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo sienten, o también a simular esas situaciones inventadas en las que esos idiotas intentan fallidamente liberarse de sus culpas, disculpándose con ellos a quienes han herido y pensar en que si salen ilesos, no volverían a hacerlo nuevamente.

Pobres ilusos…

Claramente, un mínimo-casi nulo-porcentaje de suertudos que pudieron salirse, han terminado sin algún daño físico o trastorno psicológico-emocional demasiado severo. Por supuesto que no conozco los pensamientos de esas personas, por lo que no sabría afirmar con exactitud que estoy en lo correcto y se asocie a una regla general.

Pero sí, tengo una idea intuitiva, ya que yo soy el idiota de turno ahora.

En estos momentos, mientras la extraña sensación de ansiedad que me llena el alma, de que esto llegue a su fin y que al mismo tiempo no estuviese pasando, sólo se me ocurre pensar…recordar, al igual que rodos los otros infelices, en todas y cada una de aquellas situaciones en que la molesté y me reí de ella… cada vez que la hice sufrir al preocuparla por pequeñas insignificancias como una pesadilla o una herida que…

_-Qué Tonto…-_

Una voz en mi cabeza me dio la razón burlonamente. Debería estar acostumbrándome, pero me irrita que esté molestando hasta en los últimos momentos. La verdad, ya llevo escuchándola unos cuantos meses, pero cada vez es más y más hartante e insistente, pues pasé de ignorarlo completamente, a contestarle, conversar, discutir y hasta pelear con él en mi cabeza por temas que, curiosamente, me concernían de manera emocionalmente directa. Luego recuerdo que… ése fue el gran error que me metió en este lío.

Le echo la culpa, principalmente, al dueño de esa odiosa voz burlona y malvada que me incentivó, de algún modo, a hacer la locura más grande de mi vida: Ponerla en peligro. Pero el resto es total y completamente mi culpa; por no ser capaz de protegerla luego y además de todo, no ver que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para solucionarlo sola; definitivamente era más lista de lo que imaginaba.

Sinceramente, esa voz me asusta…

Era como si amenazara con devorarme, como si cada vez que me atreviera a contestarle el saludo, estuviera cediendo un paso a perder mi propia alma y comida del demonio éste dueño de la espeluznante voz que sonaba a una mala pieza de jazz. El diablo me obligaba indirectamente a hacer cosas que yo sabía estaban mal, pero que con una entonación distinta en su voz, sonaban moral y éticamente correctas. Pero, por motivos que aún desconozco y agradezco, nunca hice realmente lo que él quería.

Hasta que sonó lo suficientemente correcto, dadas las circunstancias.

Naturalmente, lo que me metió en problemas no fue otra cosa sino, como decía él, el miedo de perder lo más valioso que había tenido la fortuna de meter en mi vida, pero, al mismo tiempo, fue lo que evitó más de alguno que otro con anterioridad. En el momento en que bajé la guardia, debido a que acepté entregarme a él, todo con tal de proteger la música de mi corazón. Y aunque no me arrepienta de la razón, si lo hago del medio. Aquel demonio me succionó en cuerpo y alma, y…

Nos puso a ambos en esta horrible situación…

Por un momento, cuando caigo en mí luego de volver a reprocharme por enésima vez el haber caído en la estúpida trampa que me tendió ese vil y repugnante ser que parece disfrutar de molestarme y hacerme enfadar, hablándome y metiéndose en el lado emocional y racional de mis pensamientos. Supo llegar a ellos y controlarlos de tal forma que mis acciones terminaran yendo tal y como él pretendía.

Y de nuevo comienzo a divagar…

Me resulta difícil concentrarme en la velocidad, cuando estoy reprendiéndome una y otra vez, maldiciéndome desde lo más profundo de mi alma por mi estupidez. Ahora que lo pienso, yo mismo me la recuerdo, cuando todo resultaba ser a la inversa, cuando era yo el que estaba postrado en cama, en peligro de muerte y ella estaba a mi lado, sintiéndose responsable por lo que me había pasado, por haberme _obligado,_ por ponerme en riesgo y usarme como escudo cuando es eso lo que se supone que debo hacer.

Todo por cumplir nuestra promesa…

Ahora, todo estaba perdido, y si no, estaba a punto de hacerlo. A punto de perderlo todo. Todo lo que fue importante para mi iba a desaparecer. Y era tan solo una cosa.

Cuando descubrí lo que era realmente hace años no fui-lo que puede decirse- comprendido. Sólo una persona me alentó a que continuara y que no temiera al nuevo yo, pero que no olvidara al que fui; lo que soy, y que ambos se fusionaran para formarme a mí, a quien soy ahora. _Quien me gusta ser._

Mi vida actual se basa en aquel consejo. Convivo con ella, gracias a que también lo hago con el hecho de qué es lo que soy. Mi vida actual se basa en un consejo y se mantiene por y para ella; su alma es la melodía que le da fuerza a la mía.

Ella lo era todo… y ahora estoy a punto de perderla.

Cuando recobré la conciencia sobre mí mismo, supe que no debía hacer otra cosa más que llegar rápido a aun lugar donde pudieran ayudarme. Y en eso estoy… mi velocidad supera lo que cualquier norma urbana admite. Eso era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese minuto, darme prisa era lo primordial, pero al mismo tiempo, voy pensando en que voy lo suficientemente veloz, y que lo único que me queda es avanzar, ya que la posibilidad de detenerme es poca, por no decir nula, y para salir de esta situación exitosamente, hay que poner todo el esfuerzo en ello, para poder verla nuevamente a los ojos… y veo por fin la punta del edificio.

Una sombra comienza a borrar todas las esperanzas que por un ínfimo segundo, embargaron mi mente.

Mis ojos se nublaron en menos de cinco minutos, y en ese lapso, luchaba con el dolor punzante de cabeza y el hilillo de sangre que se habría paso desde el casco, por mi frente y el resto de mi cabeza. Maldije por lo bajo mi falta de resistencia al dolor y sonreí al recordar su poca tolerancia a la frustración que había generado varias anécdotas en el camino.

En ese mismo instante, lo dí todo por terminado…

No pude ver, por el repentino nubarrón ante mis ojos, la piedra en el camino que me hizo perder la estabilidad y, por un mísero segundo, hice lo que estuve evitando hacer todo este rato, me fijé en el ya un poco frío cuerpo inconciente que se hallaba entre mis brazos, encajado entre mi cuerpo y el asiento. Caímos de bruces al suelo e intenté rodearla de tal modo que su frágil y delgado cuerpo sufrieran el menor daño posible. Con todo esto, pienso que ni Kid ni Black Star me perdonaría jamás por hacer que quedara en tales condiciones físicas. Ya que mi promesa fue, desde el principio, protegerla de todo lo que pudiese pasarle.

A pesar de todo…me niego a pensar que la perderé, y que Maka se ha convertido en una parte importante de mi existencia.

Con la poca fuerza que reuní para ponerme en pie, la cargué en brazos y caminé la poca distancia, los escasos metros que me deparaban de Shibusen. ¿Quién diría que tendría la mala suerte de chocar la motocicleta cuando estábamos prácticamente ante sus puertas? Con todo y todo, llegué. El cuerpo de Maka estaba perdiendo ritmo vital, y tenía que darme prisa en llegar con Stein antes de caerme muerto para que Kid, Black Star y el inepto de su padre pudieran matarme luego, pero con Maka ya un poco mejor.

Mi vista nuevamente fallaba, y la endemoniadamente odiosa voz del diablillo volvía a molestarme, por temer.

El olor a sangre me embriagaba y me hacía perder los sentidos. Mi llegada a la enfermería llenó de gozo mi ser, pateé la puerta e imploré por ayuda a Nyghus, que se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación. En el momento en que sacaron a Maka de mis brazos, me sentí increíblemente aliviado, pude respirar con tranquilidad. Dejé escapar una sonrisa cansada y me dejé caer allí mismo, quien sabe dónde me encontraba, pero por un momento, me pareció el lugar más reconfortable del mundo.

-¡Soul!-oí que gritaba alguien en torno a mí. No pude reconocer la voz, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de alejar el dolor y el miedo de mis pensamientos.

¡No mola! Fuese quien fuese, debería saber que no se grita en un hospital y mucho menos cuando hay gente adentro con riesgo vital intentando recuperarse.

Más tarde, Black Star podría sermonearme sobre que si él hubiese estado allí, no habría pasado nada malo. Kid podría amenazarme y decirme que me mataría si la volvía a ver llegar en tales condiciones, y que, por muy dura que intentara parecer, no lo era tanto. Spirit podría golpearme cuanto quisiese hasta aburrirse o se le cansaran las manos y dejarme nuevamente con atención médica y Maka lo reprendería… para variar.

De repente, comienzo a pensar en todas aquellas personas que odiarían perderla, como yo…

Todos esos golpes serían una inmensa recompensa a cambio de que Maka abriera nuevamente los ojos.

Lo único que importaba mientras Sid me recuesta en la camilla contigua a la de ella, es que por ningún motivo la dejaría.

No dejaría que Maka se apartara de mi lado, ya que era lo más valioso que había tenido la suerte de encontrar.


End file.
